Bey Batalla De Amor
by kairi yagami
Summary: los blade breakers se enfrentan a un nuevo reto en el plato, las chicas de sus sueños compitiendo junto con ellos, amores desilusiones y mas en las bey batallas de amor


**Bey Batalla De Amor**

-TYSON   
-que ya voy hillary  
-llevas media hora viéndote al espejo! llegaremos tarde a clases  
-solo 15 minutos  
-y todavía tenemos que pasar por kenny y max a sus casas! 

Esa era una discusión matutina muy normal en la casa de tyson., Habían pasado exactamente un año desde el ultimo campeonato los blade breakers estaban inactivos , max estudiaba junto a tyson , kenny y hillary en la misma escuela, Rey se fue a Italia de vacaciones a visitar a su tío, daichi regreso a la isla donde solía vivir pero no se retiro de los blade breakers, y kai estaba estudiando en un instituto privado …

…

-Muy bien donde se supone que estaban?  
-miss maher nosotros..-le contesto un tímido max

-SILENSIO! –la institutriz les grito era todo lo contrario a sus anteriores profesoras de hecho era una vieja regordeta amargada que hallaba, placer en darles castigos en especial a la pandilla de tyson.  
-pero señorita solo fueron 4 minutos-aclaro hilary  
-ENSIMA DE QUE LLEGAN TARDE INTERRUMPEN MI CLASE!  
-lo sentimos no volverá a pasar –dijo kenny  
-no, no volverá a pasar ya que con el castigo que les pondré escarmentaran  
ahora pasen a sus lugares ya hablaremos mañana sobre su castigo

Los chicos obedecieron se acercaron a sus respectivos asientos teniendo enzima las miradas de toda la clase cosa que a tyson le encantaba, estaban sentados así:

En primera fila primer asiento kenny, en la misma fila pero en el segundo asiento, hillary. En segunda fila segundo asiento max, segunda fila tercer asiento tyson.

-Gracias tyson! nos ganamos un buen castigo-le murmuro a lo bajo hillary  
-cállate no fue mi culpa!  
-oh si claro! que lo fue si me hubieras hecho caso esto no nos hubiera pasado  
-siempre tienes que ser tan molesta?-subió un poco mas el tono de voz

-y tu siempre tan grosero?-al igual tono que tyson  
-chicos…por favor no peleen..-les dijo muy bajito kenny  
-si no fueras tan amargada-decía tyson ignorándolo completamente

-yo amargada? Tu eres el amargado  
-no tu lo eres-  
-tu  
-tu  
-chicos por favor cálmense-esta vez max intervino  
-amargada, histérica, loca  
-fanfarrón, presumido

-como me llamaste?-dijo ya casi gritando  
-fanfarrón, presumido y no lo niegues que es verdad andas presumiendo por todos lados que eres campeón de beyblade ..Que eres el mejor y todas estupideces que dices

-chicos..Contrólense..-volvía a decir max pero de nuevo era ignorado  
-ah estas celosa  
-yo de que? De ser una presumida contándoles a todos que soy invencible?  
-ya quisieras ser como yo ni si quiera sabes jugar beyblade inútil.

-CALLATE!

Un silencio se atravesó por toda la clase que estaba muy atenta a la discusión  
y la profesora que casi estaba echando espuma de la boca. 

-A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTO LOS DOS. AHORA!

Ya terminadas las clases y después de las dos horas de reprimenda de hillary y tyson salieron de la oficina con muy mala cara y kenny y max los esperaban afuera ya asta habían hecho apuestas a que saldrían discutiendo,,pero no fue así ya que ni siquiera se miraban.

-chicos que tal les fue?-pregunto max pero no obtuvo repuesta los cuatro se dirigían al parque iban a entrenar un poco beyblade, kenny y max no aguantaron mas la risa de la cómica situación. 

-de que se ríen?-pregunto tyson molesto  
-hay que admitir que se lo buscaron-dijo riendo

-no fue mi culpa ella empezó

-yo empecé?

-si claro..

-eres un..  
-no empiecen-dijo kenny  
-hillary estaba por decir algo cuando se quedo viendo a uno de los muros de un edificio fue hacia el mientras los chicos la miraron y arranco un papel que estaba en el 

-chicos miren esto!-dijo sorprendida

Ellos fueron adonde esta y leyeron el papel que decía 

_La BBA convoca a todos los jugadores profesionales y novatos a su VI campeonato de beyblade estatal donde se definirán a los ganadores como equipos a la liga de beyblade  
atte:_

_El presidente de la BBA _

_J.A.diquenson_

-Pero que rayos el seños diquenson no nos había dicho nada-dijo el chico capee peón mundial  
-tienes razón. ¿y si vamos a verlo?-le dijo max  
-vamos entonces 

…

Ala llegada de las oficinas de la BBA pidieron hablar con el Sr. .diquenson la secretaria los anuncio. 

-pasen-les dijo la mujer., ellos obedecieron y al entrar encontraron al Sr. diquenson en su escritorios 

-chicos que gusto verlos ¿a que se debe su visita?

-vimos los del campeonato-le respondió hillary  
-a es eso-el anciano les dijo sin preocupación  
-por que no nos aviso?- **jefe** intervino

-quería que fuera sorpresa-se rió un poco el hombre  
-oh ya lo entiendo. Y ya les aviso a los chicos?-tyson le pregunto curioso  
-si no te preocupes rey, kai y daichi están avisados  
-bueno seños diquenson no lo interrumpimos mas  
-fue un gusto saludarlos  
-igualmente-los chicos le sonrieron y estaban por salir  
-hillary pequeña quiero hablar contigo  
-con migo?

-si te tengo una propuesta  
-te esperaremos afuera hillary-le dijo kenny 

…

Casi una hora después salio hillary de la oficina del señor diquenson muy sonriente

-que te dijo?-tyson intervino de inmediato  
-es un secreto-la castaña le sonrió  
-hay vamos hillary no se lo contare a nadie  
-no no te diré nada  
-anda dime...  
-no  
-si

-NO  
-SI

-chicos nos vamos?- al rubio le salieron las palabras mas rápido de lo que pensó antes de que sus amigos empezaran otra disputa

…

-TYSON DESPIERTA!

-hay hillary ya cállate  
-vamos a llegar tarde al torneo de beyblade

-QUE? QUE DIA ES HOY

-hoy es 14 de agosto

-PERO?- tyson salio corriendo para ducharse y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba afuera listo para irse

-hola tyson –le saludo kenny

-jefe tu también participaras?

-no lo se creo que si

-y tu hilary

-no no creo que participe-les dijo con una sonrisa  
-como sea ya vamonos tardaron casi 30 minutos en llegar al estadio el cual estaba a reventar y se abrieron paso como pudieron

-por fin pensé que esa masa de gente nos aplastaría-comento hilary  
-vamos a inscribirnos. Donde estará la mesa?

-yo creo que por aya señalo kenny 

TYSON TYSON TYSON -se acercaba gritando peligrosamente una masa de fans MAX MAX MAX, KENNY KENNY

-corran chicos-y como dijo tyson los blade breakers empezaron a correr lo que sus piernas les dejaban viendo con horror que esas locas se acercaban, pero las perdieron en una esquina

-uy eso estuvo cercas!!-el rubio suspiro  
-y hillary?

-oh no esas locas la secuestraron –grito kenny horrorizado  
-kenny cálmate viviremos con eso jajaja-tyson se hecho a reír como lo psicópata muchos se detuvieron a verlo y a sus amigos solo les salio una gotita estilo anime.

-por dios compórtate tyson pareces un niño pequeño-esa voz familiar fría y orgullosa

-KAI!!

-esta vez pienso ganarte tyson

-si claro ya lo veremos ¿listo para perder kai?

-sueña tyson  
-vamos kai sabemos que ganare de nuevo  
-primero inscríbete y ya veremos  
-rayos las inscripciones donde esta la mesa donde oh no me quedare afuera -volteaba tyson histérico a todos lados, max había llegado y los saludo.  
-hola chicos

-max no es el momento –decía aun volteado demonios me perderé el torneo

-tyson….-kenny trataba de llamar su atención

-jefe no interrumpas demonios donde esta la maldita mesa!!

- atrás de ti tyson-le dijo burlón el joven de cabellos grises

-eso te trataba de decir  
-siempre tan distraído- esta vez hablo rey quien en esos momentos observaba el momento tan cómico  
-RAY!!

-como te fue en tus vacaciones?-el pequeño castaño le pregunto

-hola chicos ., bien gracias ¿listos para el torneo?

-yo ya nací listo-comenzó a reír de nuevo tyson como loco

…

Después de la inscripción el torneo dio comienzo los las competencias eran por separado los chicos estaban arrasando con todos aunque kenny tenia algunos problemas todo apuntaba a que serian los blade breakers de nuevo.

Llegaron las finales y se disputaban así:

Max VS. Yukito (un chico muy lindo igual que max)  
kai VS Akitoki (un chico mas torpe que tyson)

Tyson VS Sanyo (hermano del akitoki despistado que al parecer era muco peor que su hermano)

Rey VS Nadisha una chica rubia no muy inteligente)

Kenny V Mambrú (un presumido cualquiera)

En la batalla de max el beyblade de yukito se salio del plato

En la de kai saco el beyblade del chico con solo lanzar a dranzer

En la de tyson con la tormenta fantasma tyson logro derrotar a su oponente

En la de rey estuvo un poco mas serrada ya que el beyblade e de la chica se oponía a ser derrotado tras un garras de tigre resulto ganador

En la de kenny en un ataque de mambrú el beyblade de kenny salto y el de mambrú se estrello contra el plato ,

El señor diquenson estaba por nombrar a los ganadores se levanto de su lugar y comenzó su discurso

-como verán estos son nuestros campeones que formaran parte de los BBA Blade Breakers estará formado por: tyson , max , rey ,kenny y su capitán kai-se escucharon muchos gritos de fans y aplausos

-gracias, gracias –decía tyson saludando a sus fans

Los chicos fueron donde estaba el señor dickenson

Sin embargo-retomo la palabra y todos quedaron en silencio- la BBA a decidido formar un nuevo equipo

-que?que?-los blade breakers se quedaron sin palabras .se escuchaban muchos murmullos en todo el estadios

-si como lo escucharon se decidió formar un nuevo equipo que también competirá en la liga de beyblade su nombre es BBA Blade Hits y esta integrado por tres chicas

-chicas?-pregunto tyson mas mormullos se escuchaban

-enseguida se las presentare chicas pasen por favor- dijo el señor dickenson pero no se veía nadie a la vista de una de las puerta se vieron entrar a tres chicas ., sus integrantes son .

Emily, hilllary y marahia

-QUE!!!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola a todos este es mi fic espero que les guste ., estoy encantada de mostrar mi idea no es nada yaoi será un fic Marahia X Rey ,Hillary X Tyson, Emily X Kai será mas centrado en las chicas el nuevo equipo y tratare de no poner tantas peleas de beyblade pero todo se llevara acabo conforme al torneo.**

**Las edades de los chicos son así:**

**Tyson: 15**

**Rey: 15**

**Max: 15**

**Kenny: 15**

**Kai: 16**

**Marahia 15**

**Hillary 15**

**Emily 16**

**Ya se que marahia no se escribe así pero me gusta mas como suena.**

**Espero les guste muxo mi fic a otra cosita el nombre de los blade breakers lo puse yo ya ven que cambian como tres veces de nombre si no le entienden a algo me lo dicen el los reviews.**

**Muxos besos a todos **

**Atte.**

**Kairi**

**Muxos reviews plise **


End file.
